mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusky Doomed Dale
Dusky Doomed Dale is the seventh course of SM64 Last Impact, and is located through a path leading towards a group of buildings in the second overworld. The level is a gloomy town, inhabited by Toads and Bob-ombs, which has been facing hardships ever since a witch cast a curse on them. All of the trees around the town are dead and the environment is very bleak. There is a small mountain next to the town which contains a diamond mine, and is covered with wild monkeys. The church in town is haunted by Boos, and there are two houses which can be entered. There is also a jail where the witch is being held captive. Levels Star 1: Rival a Reflection Head into the town and take a left towards the mountain. Take the left path around the mountain to reach a Toad in front of a tunnel leading into the mine. The Toad tells Mario the mine is totally safe and he should take a deep look into the mirror and nothing dangerous will happen, which is not suspicious at all. Head into the mine and go down the right path to reach a huge mirror. Stare at the mirror and don’t move and a purple Big Boo will appear. After a few seconds the Boo will disappear and summon five creepy purple Boos. The gimmick with this fight is that the Boos are only visible in the mirror so it’s a good idea to stay closer to the mirror so that it’s easier to judge distances. There are two coin rings on either end of the mirror, so there’s a lot of healing available. After defeating the first Boos, two more Boos will appear which flip between yellow and purple – when yellow they will shock Mario when touched. After the yellow Boos, three flashing red Boos appear which blow up when touched. Note that these Boos will blow themselves up after a few seconds, so they just have to be avoided. After defeating all of those Boos, Big Boo will finally appear, who attacks by chasing Mario for a bit and then teleporting. The safest way to defeat Big Boo is with slide kicks, since the attack doesn’t really need to be timed, like a punch or ground pound. After hitting the Boo three times, he will give up the star. As a side note, the Undertale song "Megalovania" is playing in the backround. Star 2: Craft a Star This star is an exercise in exploration. The blacksmith in town says that he can craft a star if Mario brings him three specific objects – a piece of gold, a diamond crystal and a blooming Power Flower. The diamond crystal is located in the mine, in the room to the left of the entrance. Going the other way around the mountain, a Toad tells Mario that the path leads to the only place in the kingdom capable of growing a Power Flower. The path to the flower is littered with wild monkeys and rolling boulders. The boulders take up the entire path at some points so jump up the side of the mountain to avoid them (or run around below the path next to the wall and then slope kick up). The gold is sitting on top of the church, left by villagers after praying. Jump up the boxes next to the church to get on the roof, then climb the scaffolding to reach the top. After collecting all three objects, take them back to the blacksmith to receive the star. Star 3: The Haunted Church For this star, Mario must retrieve 8 red coins in the possession of Boos inside the church: # On top of the first pew # Next to the pulpit # On top of a beam, jump on the boxes in the corners to reach it. # On the grate platform near the ceiling. From the top of the corner box, use wallkicks between the wall and the wooden platform. # On the grate platform near the ceiling # On a beam off the grate platform. This is the only red coin not held by a Boo. # Near the grate platform is a passage leading to a side room filled with Boos. Held by one of the Boos in this room. # Held by another Boo in the side room. After collecting all 8 red coins, the start appears in the center of the side room. Star 4: Free the Witch Head into the village and Mario will find a Toad, who is accused of being a witch, surrounded by other Toads and Bob-ombs. The witch claims that he’s not actually a bad witch, and none of the problems in town are his fault. He just needs Mario to bring him his wand so that he can escape. The wand is sitting on a shelf, inside the house nearest to the church. Grab it and head back to the witch to free him and receive a star. Star 5: Escape the Prison In a shocking turn of events, Mario actually has to face consequences for his actions! As soon as he enters the level he is stopped by three Bob-omb guards, who charge him with stealing the gold from the church, and freeing the witch, which comes with a lifelong sentence! We’ll see about that. Mario then appears in a jail cell with a mole, who tells Mario there’s a passage in the wall behind the box. Break the box, head down the tunnel and then wallkick up to the next passage. Drop down the hole at the end of the passage and hide behind the boxes. There is one Bob-omb patrolling this hallway, wait until he is near where Mario dropped down, and then run through the doorway to the stack of boxes in the corner. Jump on top of the boxes. There is a Bob-omb patrolling the walkway above, but as long as Mario stays below the platform he is safe. When the Bob-omb heads away from Mario, jump up and hide behind the barrel. Then as he is passing the barrel make a break for the next doorway and drop onto the platform below. Drop to the ground and run behind the two guards to the boxes, and drop into the hole in the corner of the room. Exit the passage and there is only one more guard between Mario and freedom. Stand behind one of the posts of the doorway and run to the door when the guard passes the door towards the guard in front of the pipe. After escaping the prison, Mario will receive the star. Star 6: Save the Village Well the witch Kamek is now terrorizing the village, so it’s up to Mario to save his captors. Kamek throws blasts of magic at Mario, which create Goombas when they hit the ground. Mario has to jump on Kamek, which is difficult since he moves very quickly, and has a tiny hitbox. The trick is to get on top of one of the houses, and wait for Kamek to get close and attack, because he will stop momentarily when he throws magic. Kamek is also very small, so he can be closer than he appears to be. Jump on Kamek once to defeat him and he'll hand over the star. Enemies * Bob-omb * Boo * Boulders * Goomba * Ukiki Trivia * The monkeys cannot be caught, however if Mario chases one into the river it will drown and give up a blue coin. * If you position the camera correctly, it’s possible to see the entire jail from the mine. * At the top of the inside of the church is a picture of a sunhat and a blue heart. * There is a Boo hidden in the ceiling of one of the houses, who is waiting to scare the Toads. * There is a Monty Mole inside one of the jail cells who can only be reached by using a BLJ. * Because of all the different zones, there are seven different background tracks in this level. Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Town Category:Ghost House Category:Music-Dark Cloud Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Music-Undertale Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Music-Mario Galaxy Category:Location Category:Music-Original